Don't stop love
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After meeting Sonia and after her kissing Tails, Sonic was disgusted. Note, this was a collaboration as a roleplay between me and Anakin Skywalker 2016 as roleplay.


Tails was trying to find his way home to Sonic, when he came across a tall grey stair alter. on top of it was a beautiful green giant Emerald, Master Emerald. "Wow!"

Tails flies up and lands in front of it. "It's so big..." He slowly reaches a hand out to touch it. When Tails touches the Master Emerald, Knuckles stood up behind him, then he ask Tails, "What are you doing here and what are you doing with the Master Emerald?"

"I'm sorry..." Tails said, lowering his ears with a tear, as he softly cried.

Then Knuckles will say " Oh don't cry there, I didn't mean to make you sad, I just want to know what you are doing".

"Well..." Tails sniffled, "I got separated from a friend I live with during a bad storm. And I can't find my way back."

Knuckles said, "Hmm, I think I can help you find your way back."

"Really? Thank you." Tails smiled.

"What's your name, buddy?" Knuckles kindly asked, kneeling to his height.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." He smiled.

Knuckles said, " Nice to meet you Tails, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. "So, who is this friends you're looking for?"

"A blue hedgehog. His name is Sonic." Tails explains.

Knuckles said, "A blue hedgehog named Sonic. Hmm, I think I saw him battling Dr. Eggman on Station Square."

"Really?" Tails smiled.

"Oh yes. Let's go!" Knuckles smiled.

Tails said, "Wait, can you please tell me what this gem called?"

Knuckles said, "Oh, that is called the Master Emerald. It keep the Angel Island from falling over."

Tails said, "So, that is why it was floating. It like magic."

Knuckles said, "Yep. It also gives power to the seven Chaos Emerald."

Tails said, "Did you just say the seven Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles said, "Yep. Have you seen one before?"

Tails said, "Yeah, my friend Sonic does."

Knuckles said, "Well then, let take you back to Sonic."

So they both fly off to find Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic along with Sonia and Manic are fighting with Dr. Eggman.

Sonic said, "Eggman, get back here".

Eggman said, "Muwahahahahaa!, try and catch me you three miserable hedgehog".

Manic said, "Grrrr. Sonic, what do we do?"

Sonic said, "Hmm, I know, let use our medallions to stop him."

Sonia said, "Great idea."

So Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, raise their medallions and use their instrument to defeat Eggman. They cheer and just as they win, Knuckles arrives with Tails. "Sonic!" Tails cried, running to hug him.

Sonic said" Tails, are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Knuckles' place." Tails smiled.

"This cute kid is your friend?" Sonia smiled, patting Tails' back.

Sonic said, "I was usually his brother when I first met him."

Sonia said, "Aw."

Manic said, "So, who is this Knuckles?"

Knuckles said, "I am."

Sonic said, "Nice to meet you Knuckles, these are my brother and sister, Sonia and Manic."

Knuckles said, "Nice to meet you too."

Sonic said. "Thanks for bringing Tails back."

Knuckles said, "No problem, he's a good kid."

"Yeah." Manic smiled.

"Well, bye." Knuckles flies off to Angel Island.

Sonia then sweetly greeted Tails.

Sonic said. "So Tails, what did you see when you were lost?"

"Nothing much, just that floating island and the giant Master Emerald." He shrugged.

Manic said, "A Master Emerald. What does it do? Tell Sonia to get dirty."

Sonia said, "Grrrr, you take that back."

Manic said, "Make me."

Sonic said, "Alright, no fighting."

Sonia went back to petting Tails and said, "You're a cute kid, Tails." Sonia smiled, taking his hand in hers, and kissing the palm of Tails' hand.

Sonic said, "Wait, did you say the Master Emerald?"

Tails said, "Yeah, it was bigger then me."

"Oh, I remember." Sonic chuckled, face palming. He and Knuckles had been friends for ages.

Manic said, "Sonic, how did you meet Knuckles."

Sonic said, "It was last summer."

Sonia said, "Can you tell us?"

Sonic said, "Sure. When I heard trouble happening on Angel Island, I decided to go there and see what the problem is. I asked Tails if he could help me and I also transform to Super Sonic as well. After I landed, Knuckles quickly punched me and turned me back to my original color. Then he took all of the Chaos Emerald from me and ran off. I started going after him, but everywhere I encounter, Knuckles is one step ahead of me. Then later, Knuckles saw Eggman stealing the Master Emerald. Soon, he had realized that Eggman was just using him to stop me from defeating him. I wasn't trying to steal the Master Emerald. I was only trying to save the world. After I defeated Eggman and returned the Master Emerald back to Angel Island, me and Knuckles are finally accepted as friends or rivals."

Manic said, "Wow. That was so awesome."

Sonic said, "Thanks."

Sonic then noticed his sister kissing Tails' hand, cutely.

Sonic said, "Ahem."

Tails said, "Oh sorry Sonic, your sister is the cutest girl I know."

"Aww, it's fine." Sonic giggled, "It was kind of cute seeing her do that."

"Sorry, too." Sonia smiled, ruffling Tails' hair.

Sonic said, "Don't worry sis., I know how hard it is to find someone you love."

Sonia said, "And Tails is the first cutest fox I've ever met."

Manic said, "Wait, what about Hip?"

Sonia said, "Hip."

Manic said, "A baby robot hedgehog, we took care of, before going to the Sanctuary."

Sonic said, "Oh yeah, I remember him."

"That's nice." Tails smiled.

The Sonia, without caring, kissing Tails' lips briefly.

Sonic said, "Whoa Sonia, uncool."

Sonia said, "What?"

Sonic said, "You almost kissed Tails on the lip."

"Actually," Tails sadly said, "She did. Sorry." Tails looks away, ears lowered.

Sonia said, "Oh, don't cry Tails, Sonic is just being stubborn."

Sonic said, "Excuse me."

"It's true, Sonic." Manic muttered. "Yo can't tell Sonia who she can and can't love. You're not our mom."

Sonia hugged Tails.

Sonic said, "Well you can't steal everything all the time."

Manic said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm stealing your sister, huh?" Tails glared. "Well, in that case, I'll just go back and live with Knuckles. It was nice meeting you Sonia." Tails sadly flies off into the air for the floating island. Sonia and Manic looked at him furiously.

Sonic said, "What?"

Sonia said, "YOU ARE THE WORSE BROTHER EVER!"

Sonic said, "Hey, it your fault."

Sonia said, "How is that even my fault?"

Sonic said, "You keep giving cooties to everybody you come in contact. First it was Dingo, then Bartleby, now Tails."

Manic said, "Yo Sonic, take a chill pill man."

Sonic said, "Oh yeah, what about you Mr. I steal every money across Mobius?"

Manic said, "What does stealing have to do with love?"

Sonic said, "Well, it pretty similar to Sonia stealing my brother."

Sonia then glares. "I can love anyone I want, Sonic! You're not the boss!" Sonia runs off, crying, too.

Sonic felt really guilty. He had just made Tails run away, and now he made his sister cry.

Manic said, "Way a go Sonic, you just turn into Robotnik."

Sonic said, "How am I Robotnik?"

Manic said, "You are now the new villain". Manic walked away.

Sonic was all alone. He knew what he had to do. First he had to find Sonia and apologize, and then he had to find Tails.

Meanwhile with Sonia, feeling depressed. She was thinking of what Sonic had said to her. She was sitting near a river. "I hate my own brother...he's a bully...saying I can't love that kid like that..."

"Sonia! There you." Sonic said, coming over in front of her. He begins his heart filled apology.

Sonia said, "What are you doing here."

Sonic said, "Sonia, I shouldn't have boss you around, I'm sorry."

Sonia said, "Really".

"Yes, really." Sonic nods, "With every chilli dog in my heart."

Sonia smiled and hugged him, gently. "Thanks."

"Now we need to find Tails." Sonic said.

"Right." Sonia nods.

They head for Knuckles' place. Meanwhile, Tails was by himself on the Alter, hurt. He sniffled and wiped his tears. "Sonic is so bossy."

Suddenly, Sonic and Sonia come up.

Sonia said, "Tails, are you okay?"

Tails said, "Oh hi, I thought Sonic didn't want me to be with you".

Sonic comes up and said, "Tails, I'm sorry I was trying to keep you away from Sonia."

"Which was wrong, to me." Tails muttered.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sonic nods, "If you and Sonia want to love each other, you can."

"Really?" Sonia smiled.

"Yes, Sonia. You're free to love Tails as much as you like." Sonic nods with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled and the two hugged Sonic.

Tails said, "Wait a second, did you just say that you are Sonia are sibling?"

Sonic said, "Yes, why?"

Tails said, "Well, according to my calculation, a brother loving a sister doesn't match. We can't marry our own sibling."

Sonia said, "Well, how about secret admirer?"

Tails said, "Hmm, I guess that can work."

"Let's go home." Sonic smiled.

So they decided to head on home. Soon, Knuckles comes up and said, "Hey guy, wanna have lunch, I've got Nacho and Cheese."

Sonic said, "Well, wanna eat."

Sonia said, "Sure."

Tails said. "Wait, where Manic?"

"He went back home to guard all those golden treasure coins he found." Sonic lied, and everyone believed him. Then Sonic, Sonia, and Tails went to Knuckles's House for lunch.

The End.


End file.
